


Too Late

by umbralillium



Series: Jedi Besties and Side Stories [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuon tries to reach her Padawan in time, but she's already gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> [Savakan](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/post/130277185853/finished-chapter-one-on-savakan-thats-the) belongs to Jestana, [Vikstasic](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/135059890690/vikstasic-jedi-knight-i-got-the-supplementary-and) belongs to me. Takes place during Jedi Besties chapter 12: Descent

Yuon felt her like an oncoming storm. She gasped, her tools dropping to the ground as she turned and ran for her speeder like she hadn't since Malachor Three. _Why did I choose a site so far away from the Temple?_ She wondered as she sped along the grass, dodging tree branches, and skirting around slow-moving uxibeasts. She rode her speeder all the way up to the stairs leading to the Temple. Jumping off the speeder, she took the stairs as quickly as she could, but her Padawan was already moving away. Determined to catch her and find out what had upset her so, Yuon pushed herself faster, cursing the wall in the entryway and the long ramps up to the Council chambers.

On the mezzanine, she found two knights and a Padawan clustered together. She barely caught one of the knights saying the word, "Barsen'thor," as she passed, heading for the shuttle pad. Her boots nearly slid on the floor as she felt her Padawan getting further and further away, in a shuttle up to the docking station. She'd never catch her now.

Turning on her heel, she stalked back to the knights and Padawan. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know, Master Yuon," Knight Savakan said. Her eyes were squinted, as if in pain. "Master Alte'zu approached, knocked Vik and I aside when we tried to tell her the Council wasn't to be disturbed, and stormed into the Council chambers." A touch of awe entered her voice. "She didn't even touch the doors."

"Once we recovered, we went in to get her, but Master Satele dismissed us and Padawan Novlan," Knight Vikstasic shrugged. "From there, I don't know."

A sad smile quirked Yuon's lips as she patted the knights on the shoulders. "I don't think the Emperor himself could have stopped Alte. Thank you, Vikstasic, Savakan." So saying, she headed into the Council chambers.

"But Master--" Vikstasic tried to protest but Savakan held him back.

"Master Yuon was Alte'zu's Master, Vik. Best not," Savakan said.

Yuon's boots clicked sharply against the floor as she approached the Council table. Her eyes caught on the lightsaber resting by the edge. "What the hell happened?" she asked, picking up the lightsaber and tracing her fingers over the half-finished carvings in the wooden grip.

"Alte'zu has resigned her place in the Jedi order," Kaedan replied, a tad smugly.

"My Padawan wouldn't have done so without a very good reason," Yuon said, glaring at him. "Now tell me what you did."

"She is not your Padawan any longer," Kaedan snapped.

"She will _always_ be my Padawan," Yuon retorted.

"That is enough," Satele snapped out. "Yuon," she said, voice gentling. "She requested permission to go after Meibelle and her crew."

"And you told her 'no.'" Yuon sighed and clipped Alte's lightsaber to her belt.

"We need her on Belsavis," Kaedan answered.

"Are the Esh-ka in any danger of being killed?" Yuon asked, one eyebrow lifted.

"No," Kaedan admitted. "That is beside the point, we have soldiers being killed because we don't have enough allies to win this war."

"There is no winning this war," Yuon said tiredly, rubbing her forehead. "We've been through this cycle before, it never ends well for either side."

"So says the archaeologist," Kaedan huffed. "Who won't even help fight."

"I am a student of history, Jaric," Yuon replied tartly. "I have seen this happen so many times before. I cannot stomach helping to perpetuate it."

"This is getting us nowhere," Bela said quietly. "The facts are these: Alte'zu has resigned her place; she _will_ go after Meibelle and Kira; if any of them die, it will rest squarely on us for getting the best Jedi in generations killed."

"Alte'zu's own foolhardiness--" Kaedan began.

"Would have been assuaged if we had helped instead of hindered," Syo cut him off. "We cannot change what has been done, nor what will be. We can only trust in the Force and Alte'zu's own ingenuity. She is not so foolhardy that she will not seek help outside the Council, now that we have withheld it."

"Force be with you, my Padawan," Yuon whispered.


End file.
